Date Night
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Re-post due to removal.


**Fanfic:**** Date Night, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22107.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers. Although, I do own the (**_**part**__**of**_**) plot of this story... And the character's kids.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count: ****3,760.****  
****Summary: ****So this is a little one-shot as part of my story 'One Step at a Time', 'IN THIS TOGETHER' verse. Natasha and Clint have a date night while the twins are babysat by Steve and Darcy. M-Rated for fluff filled lemon. Occurs two months after ch. 9 in 'One Step at a Time' (the twins are nine months old).****  
****Author's Note: To FanFiction Admin, I have read the Guidelines and reread this one-shot... Finding that it agrees to said guidelines I reposted it for the readers whom had favourited and/ followed it... I'm sorry if it looks as if it wasn't what you liked but it is within the regulations of this website... Thank you for your attention :)**

**A very big thank you to **_**Precious93**_** for this idea, I hope this is what you expected... And if you guess what the hidden meaning behind this... Well, I really hope you like it.**

**This **_**is**_** part of '**_**One Step at a Time**_**' but doesn't affect the story line... **_**just yet**_**...**

**So I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think.**

_**Clint and Natasha's floor, Stark/ Avenger's Tower.**_

"Come on Nat... When was the last time we actually went on a date... a proper date?" Clint asked/ whined as they sat on the floor while the twins crawled around them and played with each other and with Ace, the dog being very protective of the nine month old infants.

"We can't just spring the twins and Ace on one of the gang just because you want to go on a date Clint," Natasha replied, hiding her smile as her husband pouted at her. "It has to be planned so that it isn't an inconvenience for whoever we asked to babysit," she added, smirking as Clint's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So if we asked, say, Steve and Darcy to babysit Scarlett, Christopher and Ace tomorrow night, you'll agree to go on a date with me," Clint whispered just as Scarlett climbed into his lap.

Natasha only giggled playfully at him before reaching over and pecking his lips softly. "_Yes... My Hawk... If you ask them nicely, I will go on a date with you_," Natasha whispered in Russian against his lips.

Clint grinned happily at her as Christopher climbed onto his mother's lap, the young boy grinning and babbling up at the red head who listened carefully to their son. "Okay... I'll ask them later after dinner so," the archer stated, smirking as Natasha only smiled in reply and began to play with their energetic children and the dog.

_*** * * The Next Day, New York Restaurant * * ***_

"What did you say to Steve that made him blush so much?" Natasha asked the archer as the waiter served their dessert, noting the mischievously glint in her husband's stormy grey eyes as he started to dig into his strawberry cheesecake.

"Mmm... something on the lines of '_when you eventually knock your fiancé up, you'll know the basics of what to do by babysitting the twins and if you ever get a dog, you'll learn the same basics by babysitting Ace_'... Well, I am right... He'll have double the knowledge," Clint stated, smirking at Natasha as she took a spoonful of her chocolate ice-cream and fudge cake.

"You are so cruel Clint," Natasha stated, rolling her eyes playfully at the archer's pout. "Poor Steve might suffer cardiac arrest if you and Tony keep up the teasing," she added, smirking at Clint's widen eyes as she moaned seductively when she took another piece of ice-cream.

"And you are a tease Mrs Barton," Clint replied before his breath hitched in his throat when Natasha ran her right foot up his leg and over his groin under the table in the way she knew drove him crazy. "_Do you love teasing me at restaurants and cafés or are you trying to make a fool of me in front of an audience?_" he whispered in his wife's native tongue, watching Natasha smirk at him knowingly.

"_Sorry... This just, kinda, reminds me of that mission in Paris,_" Natasha replied in the same tongue nonchalantly, although with her very seductive natural accent, grinning mischievously at Clint who adjusted himself in his side of the booth.

"_Tease_," Clint muttered as he finished his dessert in time with Natasha. "_You just love to tease me_."

"_But you so love it... There's no point denying it Papa Hawk_," Natasha taunted as she sipped the rest of her white wine, smirking as Clint quickly called for the bill.

Clint just raised an eyebrow at his wife as he paid for their dinner. "_Just not where we could get arrested for indecent behaviour when we have our two young children and our dog to get back to in the morning,_" he muttered as they stood up and left the restaurant, the archer offering his red haired wife his black dress jacket, which he hadn't even worn, to put over her green dress.

Natasha could only grin and wrapped her arms around Clint's left as they walked towards Central Park. "Tonight was good Clint," Natasha whispered as they sat down at a bench, the red head sitting in her husband's lap, their arms wrapped around each other lovingly. "Thank you," she whispered as she turned her head and kissed his weak spot lovingly.

"It was my pleasure Nat... It's been far too long since the last time we had anything that was close to a normal, as you so often put it, _couple-y_ thing/ date," Clint replied as he kissed her left temple lovingly, grinning as his wife hummed her contentment into his neck.

"Rome," Natasha mumbled against the skin of Clint's neck, grinning as he tightened his arms around her slim waist. "The last time we actually did something normal, a normal, couple-y thing - away from S.H.E.I.L.D., away from the Avengers... and before the twins - was our vacation in Rome," she whispered, smiling.

"That had been a fun six weeks," Clint whispered in her medium red locks, grinning his boyish grin in contentment at their peaceful moment together.

"Mmhmm... Clint...?" Natasha started, making Clint frown slightly in confusion. He pulled away from her slightly with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "_How many kids do you want_?" she whispered in her mother tongue, making Clint's eyes widen in (_delighted_) surprise.

"As many as you want to have with me... why are you asking Nat?" Clint whispered, watching his wife's reaction carefully.

Natasha only shrugged as she leant up and kissed him softly. "Just asking Clint," she whispered against his lips before, suddenly standing up with their fingers interlaced. "Come on... It's getting cold out here," she stated with a childish pout that (_in Clint's opinion_) their children had taught her.

"_Even though you're wearing my jacket Mrs Barton_," Clint teased in Russian but stood up anyways, grinning childishly at his red haired wife.

"_Don't be cheeky Mr Barton... I may be Russian but that has never meant that I actually like being cold_..._ And anyways, we all can't be personal heaters and pillows for our other half like you have been for me the past fifteen years_," Natasha shot back in the same tongue, grinning up at her archer mischievously as he put his left arm over her shoulders protectively (_slightly possessively... just slightly_), the fingers of their left hands interlaced.

"_I don't think you're complaining Babe... especially the pillow part_," Clint whispered into her ear as they began to walk home.

"_Who said I was complaining, my Hawk_," Natasha started as they reached the gate. "_It's one of the reasons I agreed to marry you_," she teased, grinning happily as Clint chuckled into her red locks and pulled her body closer to his.

"_Of course... it wasn't just my handsome, sexy looks or my extremely attractive charm that charmed your sexy ass to marry me_," Clint teased, grinning as Natasha only rolled her eyes playfully at his words.

"_Oh shut up Lover Boy_," Natasha taunted, grinning as Clint only hummed into her hair as they saw Stark Tower come into sight. "_You keep up the teasing and I won't give you your present for taking me out for dinner tonight_," she added, hiding her mischievous smirk as Clint paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"_Oh and what this present you're talking about?_" Clint whispered into her ear as he bit lightly on the lobe of her ear, making the red head shiver in anticipation.

"_You can get it when we get home..._" Natasha mumbled as she tightened her grip on his fingers. "_You are the one that said 'just not where we could get arrested for indecent behaviour when we have our two young children and our dog to get back to in the morning'... And I agree with you... you can wait until we're home to get your present_," she added, doing a perfect imitation of her husband in her mother tongue.

"_Okay_ _then_..." Clint stated after a quick retinal and handprint check for both of them at the Tower's entrance before, suddenly, picking his wife up bridal style. "_I don't get to do this much since before New Mexico_," he added as they - he - stepped into the elevator.

"_I'm not gonna stop you Hawkeye_," Natasha whispered as she kissed his pulse point lovingly as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. "_It usually means I get to enjoy the aftermath more_," she added with a sexy grin, her tone seductively husky against the skin of his neck, just under his sweet spot.

"_You just love teasing me Nat_," Clint groaned as said woman nipped and sucked playfully on his neck, leaving a very noticeable trail of hickeys along his pulse point. "_Now can I ask what my present is_?" Clint mumbled as he moved his own lips to his wife's temple as she continued to wreak havoc on his neck.

"_Make love to me_," Natasha whispered as she took his ear lobe into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it gently, earning a groan from the archer. "_I know you want to_," she added teasingly as Clint's breath hitched in his throat.

"_Does this mean I get to chose what we do and how we do it?_" Clint whispered as he moved his lips to Natasha's earlobe, sucking and biting on it just as teasingly as she had done to him.

"_That's exactly what it means_," Natasha whispered before moaning as her husband bit down on her weak spot. "Come on _my Hawk_... Take me to our bed like I know you want to," she whispered just as the doors of the elevator opened to their floor, grinning as her archer quickly moved from the metal box.

"Yes Mrs Barton," Clint whispered into her ear before claiming her lips softly yet hungrily, making Natasha moan into his mouth approvingly. He easily made his way to their bedroom, never breaking their slow, passionate make-out session. He gently laid his wife onto the soft silk sheets of their bed, smiling as Natasha gently moaned into his mouth as he pulled his jacket off her.

"How do you wanna play tonight Nat?" Clint whispered as he broke their kiss, leaving the couple panting slightly to get oxygen into their lungs again. He slowly crawled onto the bed and onto the red head, interlacing the fingers of their hands slowly, returning the soft, loving smile Natasha gave him.

"I..." Natasha started as she leaned up and pulled Clint's earlobe into her mouth, sucking and biting on it gently. "Want. You. To. Make. Love. To. Me. All. Night. Until. We. Pass. Out. From. Pleasure," the red head whispered in between sucking and biting on her husband's ear, grinning as Clint moaned lowly into her hair.

"Your wish is my command Mrs Barton," Clint whispered into her ear before moving his lips to hers, kissing her softly but deeply. Natasha moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck slowly, grinning as the archer placed his hands on her hips, deepening their kiss even further.

Natasha slowly brought her right hand to Clint's chest, slowly undoing his white dress shirt with her small, pale fingers. She grinned as she slipped her hand under the fabric tracing the tattoo he had gotten after his birthday, Barney tagging along to tease his little brother as the archer got the ink just beside his sternum, making Clint's breath hitch in his throat at her actions.

"You're... not even... trying and... yet you still... manage to... tease... me," Clint managed to whisper into her mouth before he gasped as Natasha grinded her hips slowly against his. "Oh God... Nat," the archer moaned as he broke their kiss, placing his forehead in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath as Natasha twisted her hips in such a sensual way that it should be fucking illegal.

"Mmm... maybe... It's not like... you... _or your body_... are complaining," Natasha mumbled, grinning mischievously (_nowhere near innocently_) up at him as she reached between them and cupped him firmly through his black washed down jeans, making Clint groan her name loudly in reaction. "What do you think _Hawk_?"

"I think... you're... secretly trying... to kill me... _Mrs Barton,_" Clint whispered against the crook of her neck before biting and sucking on her weak spot, making it Natasha's turn to moan his name loudly in appreciation.

"Nah... I love you too much to kill you..." Natasha whispered before moaning as Clint cupped her right tit firmly with his left hand, massaging her breast and tugging on her nipple through the fabric of her green dress. "Oh Fuck... Clint... and you call me... the... tease," the red head moaned loudly.

"You... are... a... tease," Clint whispered as he moved his lips done to her collarbone, making Natasha moan even louder and throw her head back in pleasure at his actions. "Let's get you out of this dress so... I think it might help release the tension _here_," he stated, cupping her breast firmly, grinning as his wife arched her body further into his touch.

"Yes... Please..." Natasha moaned, gripping his broad shoulders with both hands as he pulled the front of her dress down over her left breast and latched his lips to her nipple, sucking hungrily and greedily on the nub. "Oh God... Please... Clint," she gasped, moving her left hand to her husband's head, threading her fingers through his hair and gripping the strands tightly, forcing him closer to her tit.

"Mmm... What do you want me to do Nat?" Clint mumbled against her chest before running his tongue over her hard nipple, drawing a ragged moan from his red haired wife.

"Please... let... take... this dress... off me," the ex-Russian gasped, pushing the archer further against her chest all the while arching her body to let Clint hook his right hand under her back, gripping the zipper and pulling it down quickly, releasing Natasha from her 'confidents'. "Thank you," she moaned as Clint slowly pulled the dress off her after discarding her shoes.

"You're welcome... And you're not even wearing a bra Nat," Clint teased, grinning up at his wife as he placed a loving kiss on her sternum while she pushed his shirt off of him with her hands and feet.

"The dress has a built in bra, Barton... You were there when I bought that dress on one of our missions because you agree with the idea of me not wearing an extra layer of clothing," Natasha whispered as she threw his shirt to the floor before pulling him up so they were face to face. "Especially when all you wanted was to get me back to the hotel and fuck my brains out," she added before kissing him languidly but affectionately.

"Mmm... I remember that... Vienna... five years ago," Clint mumbled into her mouth as he placed his left hand beside her head while he rested his right on her waist, just above the waistband of her panties.

"Of course you would... especially because you were allowed to claim me as yours during that mission," Natasha mumbled against his lips with a knowing grin before gasping into his mouth suddenly as the archer slipped two of his calloused fingers past her soaking wet panties and into her awaiting pussy.

"You are mine Nat... Can you really blame me from being the happiest man on the planet?" he whispered before kissing his way down to her chest, slowly taking her left nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting on the harden nub hungrily while adding another digit inside her, moving them in her at a differenced pace.

"Oh God... Clint," Natasha moaned, arching her body into her husband's touch and gripping his hair tighter, forcing him closer to her chest. "Please... Don't... Tease," she half begged, half moaned as Clint moved his lips to her right breast, giving it the same attention he had given her left.

"I'm not teasing you Nat... I'm worshipping your body," Clint responded, grinning up at her as he moved down her body to her love mound. Once he reached her entrance, he used his right hand to tear her panties quickly, freeing her to his watchful eyes.

"Oh God," Natasha gasped as Clint added a fourth finger inside her entrance while latching his lips to her clit, sucking hungrily on the red head's bundle of nerves, making her buck her hips up into his face.

"Never knew I was '_God_,' Babe," Clint whispered against her lower lips, the added vibrations being the last ingredient to send his wife over the edge.

"CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard around the archer's fingers, pulsing against his tongue, clenching the short strands of his sandy blonde hair tighter in her small, pale hands. The ex-Russian slumped onto the bed, panting and gasping as she regained her breath while her husband continued to lap up her juices.

Clint grinned up at her as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her entrance, making the red head moan in slight frustration at the archer's actions. He slowly kissed his way back up her body until he reached her lips, kissing Natasha softly but passionately, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

"Did you enjoy that?" Clint whispered into her mouth as he let her right hand trail down his chest to the waistband of his jeans, quickly unbuckling his belt and undoing his button. He gasped when she slipped her hand into his boxers, gripping his hard length in her deceptively small hand.

"I've always enjoyed our alone time Barton..." Natasha mumbled against his lips, grinning as Clint tried to stop himself from bucking his hips into her touch, his breathing hitched in his throat at her actions. "But I want to return the favour," she whispered as she suddenly flipped them over so she was on top.

Natasha smiled up at her husband as Clint moaned loudly against her lips as she pumped him slowly while kissing her way down his body, paying extra attention to every scar on his body, having memorised each and every one of them - and the story behind them - over the time of their partnership, relationship and marriage. The red head removed her right hand from his member to help her left to pull his jeans and boxers off him, freeing his cock to the cool air of the night.

"Oh God... Nat," Clint moaned, gripping the sheets of their bed hard, as Natasha slowly ran her tongue along the tip of his cock before engulfing as much as she could while she gripped the rest with her left hand, the cool metal of her wedding ring playing havoc on his senses.

Natasha could only grin up at him as she bobbed her head on his length, humming a tuneless tune as she moved. She used her right hand to play with her husband's balls, cupping and tugging them the way she knew he loved.

"Please... Nat. Wanna. Make. Love. t-... To. You," Clint moaned as he pulled lightly on her hair in order for her to release him. "Natasha... please."

Natasha released her husband's cock with a 'pop', grinning up at him cheekily as she climbed back up the archer's lean body. "Losing your patience already Barton?" she teased but kissed him softly, letting Clint roll them over slowly so he was on top again, her arms wrapped around his neck lovingly.

"I always lose my patience when I want to make love to you Mrs Barton," Clint whispered against her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding inside her, making them both moan in pleasure as Clint bottomed out inside her. Natasha smiled and kissed him chastely as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms still wrapped around his neck as he slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back inside her just as slowly.

"I like the idea of that," Natasha whispered against his lips as they continued to move in slow sync, the fingers of her hands playing with the hair on the nape of his neck lovingly.

Clint grinned and placed his left hand under her head while he rested his right on her waist, the couple continuing their make out session as their hips moved together thrust for thrust. "I love you Nat..." Clint whispered against his wife's lips, smiling as she giggled happily in return.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered as she tightened her legs around her husband's waist, pushing him further inside her. "Oh God," she moaned as she felt the familiar pooling of heat in the base of her stomach, showing that she wasn't going to last much longer. "I'm close," she whispered into the archer's mouth as her walls fluttered around his long, thick member.

"Same Baby," Clint replied as he felt his groin tighten while Natasha moaned beneath him. "I wanna cum with you Nat," the archer whispered against her lips as their breathing quickened.

Natasha nodded as she nipped his bottom lip playfully, before screaming his name into his mouth as she came, pulling Clint over the edge with her, the archer shouted her name into her mouth as he reached his climax.

Clint collapsed onto Natasha as they rode out their highs together, both gasping and panting as they tried to recover their breathing patterns. He kissed her temple lovingly as he rolled them over so his wife was on top of him, making sure he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"I think you broke me Clint," Natasha whispered against the skin of his throat as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, making her husband chuckle gently.

"You broke me first Baby," Clint whispered into her hair, grinning as she giggled in reply, as he interlaced the fingers of his right hand with her left, bringing her hand up to his lips to kiss her wedding ring lovingly. "I love you Nat," he whispered against her temple as he felt rather than heard her breathing even out, indicating she was slowly falling into a restful sleep in his arms.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered into the skin of her husband's neck as she fell into a sated sleep, a small smile on her face.

Clint grinned into his wife's hair as he, too, fell into a peaceful sleep, not knowing what his wife had planned... But he gets to find out in two months.

**Okay, the first person to point out the hidden surprise in this one-shot, gets to get to make a suggestion/ request for a one-shot or story in whichever of my verses that they want a one-shot or story about :)**

**Oh, if any of you have time, I'd love you to tell me what you thought of this little piece...**


End file.
